Waterworks
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: Juvia could barely keep her form when he was close to her, she melted when he touched her. Literally melted.


**Waterworks  
By. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

Gray anticipated this when he and Juvia first began to see each other _romantically_, as Juvia always said when asked, not without a hint of smug pride. He had to deal with wet sleeves the first few times he held her hand, and he did not even want to _think_ about the time he hugged her and she became a puddle of water on the floor—and his clothes, which he ended up losing because they were soaked through anyway, which only ended up with Juvia hysterically trying to get him clothed again lest everyone see him naked. Not that it was any surprise to see Gray Fullbuster walking around in his birthday suit by now; he was meek to admit that possibly _everyone_ in Magnolia knew what the prize between his legs looked like at this age.

Cana never failed to remind him, at least.

"_Breathe_," he told her huskily, holding her cheek in one hand. He carefully brought her hands to his shoulder, where her fingers gripped his shirt. He could see how bright red her cheeks had gotten, could almost feel the heat of them from how close he was to her. "Breathing?"

"Y-yes, Gray-sama," she gasped out.

"Good, don't stop breathing," he chuckled, raising his other hand to her waist. He flicked his eyes to hers, holding her doe-eyed stare, and waited for a second. Once he was sure she would not explode from her emotions quite yet, he let their noses brush, and felt her eyelashes on his cheekbone when she slid her eyes closed. He could feel her breath on his lips, slow and thoughtful, and he smiled faintly when he saw that she had kept her form through it all and was not wet in any way.

Then he kissed her.

He prepared himself for an explosion of water but nothing happened—in fact, she kissed him back quite enthusiastically, and her hands on his shoulders slid up to his neck as she scooted closer to him, one arm going around his neck to bring him closer. He grinned triumphantly into their kiss and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, their mouths moving together slowly before picking up speed, and it was his soft groan of her name that ruined everything.

"JUVIA!" Gray screamed, leaping away when she melted into water, soaking him through again. He coughed, having accidentally swallowed some water, and then felt sick when he realized that _he had swallowed Juvia! _"H-hey, are you okay? Er, I kinda' drank some water—uh, Juvia?"

She regained her form and blushed furiously, eyes wide as she said shrilly, "A-a-a- part of Juvia _is inside Gray-sama!"_

Gray balked, more horrified that he had hurt her in some way than the fact that he had ingested Juvia's water. "Wait a second! D-does that mean you're _missing_ something or are you _hurt_—?! Fuck, should we go see Porlyusica—!?"

"No! J-Juvia is not hurt, Gray-sama," Juvia hastily told him, standing up from her knelt position. She dusted off her skirts, still blushing a pretty red. "Juvia is fine! She's perfectly fine! Um, sorry for your clothes..."

Gray was relieved to hear she was truly fine, and he waved off her concerns. "That's fine, just as long as you're safe."

Juvia's eyes sparkled at that while he prodded at his shirt, oblivious to her adoring gaze, muttering about changing soon—or even discarding it; the air was hot and his wet shirt was not helping with the humidity. He had been about to strip himself of his clothes again when Juvia leaped on him, crying out his name as she crushed their lips together.

"J-Juvia!"

"Thank you, Gray-sama!"

"Whaa—what are you thanking me—dammit woman I'm trying to—JUVIA!"

Cana picked at her ear as she walked past the pair a few minutes later, eying Gray's discarded shirt, which was being closely followed by his pants as Juvia smothered Gray on that park bench. It was soaked, as well as the ground all around them, so she had an idea of what had transpired without needing to be told. Cana had had her fair share of laughs at the guild when Gray walked in with his shirt soaked, looking like a disgruntled cat, because he hugged Juvia and she grew overexcited. She continued her saunter to the guild when Gray gasped for air, spotting her and shouting to bring help and an extra set of clothes.

"Girl works fast," Cana breezily said, laughing hysterically at the thought of what Gray would do when they finally got down to do the deed. If Juvia got _this_ wet from just kissing, Cana thought that Gray should invest in a water bed.


End file.
